


My House Helper Yongie

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: An Emotional Rollercoaster, Angst, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Fluff, I watched Your House Helper and made this, Jaehyun is dumber, Kind of follows the Your House Helper storyline, M/M, No Smut, Not a lot though, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, house helper Taeyong, i promise ill update, im writing this for myself aswell, intern Jaehyun, lord spare me, nasties, perfect match, taeyong is dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An absolute mess. Trashy. Needs a deep rinse. Screw deep rinse the whole house has to be bleached and power-washed.That's what people think when they enter Jung Jaehyun's house. Of course, he's been meaning to clean the house but often finds himself procrastinating and thinking of his mother. That is, until he catches sight of a certain Lee Taeyong cleaning his front door neighbor's house. He was, to put it simply, entranced by the elder male.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	My House Helper Yongie

**Author's Note:**

> I was binge-watching my house helper and thought of how Taeyong fit Jiwoon's character so i'm whipping this up for you. also note that i still have school and my update schedule is irregular (stream Irregular regular)

"So what you're saying is, I NEED to clean my house to rent it"

"Yes Jaehyun, you need to clean your house or else you won't be able to rent it" a tired looking agent replied.

"I call Bullshit" Jaehyun hissed back. The agent, who's name was Kun, just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Kun was used to Jaehyun being pissy, but he was being even more hard to deal with than usual lately. "Jaehyun, it's not Bullshit if it's true"

"Ok but still can i rent the house WHILE im cleaning?" another sigh. Kun already got enough stress from his work and Jaehyun doesn't help his stress factors. "Look man, I'm just your real estate agent-" The chinese got cut off by jaehyun "I'M YOUR FUCKING FRIEND THE HELL!?" Kun could already tell this would be a long week.

"Why don't you just find like a maid or something to help you clean, you overgrown baby" he received a glare in return as Jaehyun continued complaining. "But they might through my stuff that I need away" he pouted back. At this point Kun gave up, "Listen, my working hours are over now, i am going to go home let's save this for another day" with a huff, Jaehyun reluctantly agreed. He had to deliver some sweets anyways.

（ミ￣ー￣ミ）next door

"Thank you Taeyong-ssi, I don't know what I could do without you" An old man said.

"Please just call me Taeyong, Mr.Park" A bright and young man replied while smiling and finishing off the dusting he was currently occupied with.

"Taeyong-ah why are you so helpful? I only paid you to clean my house and I didn't expect you to keep me company and cook me food" Mr.Park exclaimed sudden;y, startling Taeyong.

"Well, I'm not just a maid, I'm a house helper and can help you with basically anything" Taeyong said while giggling, unbeknownst to a pair of curious eyes watching from the window.

（ミ￣ー￣ミ）meanwhile with dumb bitch #1

Jaehyun was stunned, to say the least. He had gone to his front door neighbors house to drop off some sweets for nice old Mr. Park but didn't expect to find a gorgeous being probably sent from the heavens.

'I have to act cool' Jaehyun thought as he knocked on the door, accidently bumping into a potted plant on the way. Since when was that there anyways.

"Hello Mr.Park I came by to drop some sweets Sicheng baked" Jaehyun said as he walked into the house, pretending not to acknowledge the boy who let him in. 'nice, you're doing well' he thought to himself. "Oh? and who may you be?" he tried to say casually, failing when his voice cracked and made the older man giggle.

"Hello, my name is Lee Taeyong, I am Mr.Park here's house helper" the male replied excitedly. "I'm 25, and enjoy organizing, cleaning and cooking."

'Alright Jaehyun you can do this just introduce yourself and you'll be cool' The younger man chanted in his mind like a mantra.

"Hello my name is Jeffrey- wait no it's Jaehyun uhm sorry" He said not-so-coolly. Jaehyun mentally facepalmed and scolded himself before continuing. "im 22, I've lived in America for 4 years- wait shit i wasn't supposed to say that"

"Well Jeffrey who has lived in america for 4 years, nice to meet you" Taeyong teased. Jaehyun went full panic mode and tried to lean on a foldable shelf to act cool, which ended up in him falling.

Taeyong, bless his soul, immediately went to check up on him and help him up. Jaehyun was beat-read at this point and just mumbled a quick and small 'sorry' before briefly saying goodbye, giving his sweets to Mr.Park who was just enjoying the show, and rushing out the door.

（ミ￣ー￣ミ）later that day

about 20 minutes later Jaehyun had collected himself and got dressed to go to his internship at SM after a quick pep talk, quickly preparing some toast and some not-expired milk before rushing out the door. He was just sitting in the bus stop before a genius idea hit him. [rip i somewhat forgot the storyline of Your House Helper but i remember all of the main parts so]

'Taeyeon-hyung said that he was a House Helper,,,,,,,, and my house is a mess,,,,,,,and he probably won't throw away stuff without permission,,,,,I'm a genius' Jaehyun thought before calling Johnny.

"DUDE I JUST HAD THE BEST IDEA EVER" he shouted excitedly, which earned him weird glares from everyone in the bus. He apologized and started talking again but a bit more quiet.

"So you know how my house has to be clean before someone can rent it right?" johnny hummed in response.

"I just met a,,house helper? yeah i think that's what he called himself but i just met a house helper and i think maybe he can help, you know clean"

"yes your an absolute genius that's a good idea" Johnny said blankly before asking him to continue.

"oh this is my stop I have to go i'll update you later, johnald bye." he hung up the call.

（ミ￣ー￣ミ）at Jaehyunnies shitty ass workplace

"Jaehyun, please re-fill my cup of coffee"

"Jaehyun, I need you to copy these documents"

"Jaehyun please order some of that ramen for me"

"Jaehyun I need some advil"

He was getting sick of it. All the workers in SM act like he was their little errand boy. It was so frustrating that he was being treated like this.

Jaehyun didn't understand how he applied to be a trainee and ended up as an intern. Now here he was, slaving away at an unimportant office. 'I really am wasting my youth' he thought, unaware of his boss calling a meeting while his mind ponders.

"Hello? Earth to Jaehyun?" A snarky woman says to him. Oh yeah, this was the girl who threw water at him because 'your not doing your work properly' as he was literally teaching her how to photocopy.

"Yeah I'm here, just thinking about what brand ramen to buy later" he straight up lies, smiling awkwardly.

“Ok good, but boss says  _ interns  _ need to attend the meeting to take notes” She said interns in such a disgusted voice it makes Jaehyun wonder what interns ever did against her, didn’t she used to be an intern?

“Yeah yeah I’m coming” he said before grabbing a notebook, which he was sure he was not going to use, and ran into the meeting room.

（ミ￣ー￣ミ）meanwhile with Yongie~

“SHUT UP JAEJOONG HYUNG”

“NO, YOU HAVE TO SLEEP IN A FUCKING BED NOT A GODDAMN SOFA” a VERY annoyed looking Jaejoong yelled back.

“Don't tell me what to do, I can do whatever I want”

“YOU LIVE IN MY HOUSE”

“Can you two shut up and do your work” an unamused Thai man casually walked in.

“Shut up shorty you’re not working either” Taeyong cooly replies

“I WILL FEED YOUR KNEECAPS TO SATAN YOU FURRY” 

“TRY IT”

Jaejoong just sighed and shook his head at the youngers’ antics

“Oh, would you look at the time, I have to clock out now” 

“But it’s still-” a muffled cry

“Bye Jaejoong hyung!” He shouted before gathering his cleaning supplies and leaving the bar/cafe where he worked part-time.

（ミ￣ー￣ミ）later

“And i almost snatched her fucking weave right there, on god” Jaehyun said while walking down to Mr.Parks house. He was updating Sicheng on whatever was happening. 

"Did Mr.Park get my sweets?” Sicheng asked, genuinely curious.

“Well ye-” Jaehyun almost dropped his phone when he saw Taeyong in his cute little pink cooking apron. 

“Uh, Jaehyun you good? Also if you’re actually going to be cleaning your house then I’m coming over tomorrow. Yuta just got home so I have to go, bye” Sicheng sope, but it was like speaking to a wall so he just hung up.

‘Ok jaehyun, you’re cool, you got this, just don’t be awkward again’ he said to himself.

Mr.Park had invited him to eat dinner with Taeyong and him, so he couldn’t refuse. And he also wanted to taste taeyong cooking but you didn’t hear that from me.

“Huh? Oh hey Jaehyun” Taeyong turned around while smiling and Jaehyun, Yoonoh, Jeffrey, walking with the cheese that’s that queso, swore he saw god himself.

‘Calm Jaehyun, act natural’

Well, if acting natural is freezing and literally ogling at Taeyong was natural, then Jaehyun was probably Gaea [the ‘goddess’ of earth].

“O-ok w-what are you c-cooking?” Since when did Jaehyun become a furry?

“Oh just some tteokbokki and lasagna” Taeyong replied. He was so freaking cute Jaehyun is pretty sure he keyboard smashed in real life.

“Oh yeah” Jaehyun said, suddenly turning serious. Taeyong look at him questioningly.

“Um, so my house is an absolute mess and since you’re a house helper I-I was thinking that maybeyouwouldwannabemyhousehelper?” Jaehyun said all at once.

Taeyong broke out giggling, which confused Jaehyun. “Of course I’ll be your house helper silly! No need to be nervous” [guys I know this is not the original plot but I don’t really want to write angst so we skipping most of the angst parts lmaooooo]

“Good because my house is wayyy too big for me and I need to clean it before renting the house” Jaehyun sighed in pure relief.

“Wait, you're gonna be renting your house? My friend Ten has been looking for a house that he could rent!” Taeyong exclaimed, excited. He was so happy that Jaehyun just coos. 

“I can rent the house to him! That’ll solve some of my problems” Jaehyun said. 

Mr Park was watching this happen and thinking ‘ahhh young love’ [no conservative bitches here lmao]

（ミ￣ー￣ミ）later that night

Ten had just started finishing up his cleaning when he got a call from Taeyong.

“Yes, furry?” he asked

“Ok one. Stop calling me a furry and two. I just got you a place to rent be thankful bitch.”

Ten was surprised at Taeyong, how did he find him a house. He trusted his best friend though so he agreed to check the place out.

“WAIT! Just so you know I have to clean the place first because it is,,,,,,, quite the mess”

Quite the mess was an understatement. When Taeyong entered the house, He was pretty sure he entered a garbage dump instead of a house. Jaehyun told him everyone thinks of it like that, which made him laugh.

“Ok, so tomorrow?”

“Yes tomorrow, apparently his friend Sicheng is gonna be there too, and what do you know he’s from china”

“OMG YES”

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYYYYYYYY if you want to interact or ask me questions, my twitter is @YUT4KOYAKI and i forgot if i had a curious cat hehe. Also I am not gonna mention the watch scenes because my sorry ass can't handle that shit


End file.
